


dr1 plays minecraft

by Depths_Of_Erebus



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/F, F/M, Humor, Light-Hearted, M/M, Minecraft, Set after trial 1, byakuya might like makoto idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28436415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depths_Of_Erebus/pseuds/Depths_Of_Erebus
Summary: SPOILER ALERT!!set after the first trial! everyone already knows abt genocider syo im lazy idkthere'll be some canon deviation for the sake of humor and plot, but not a ton!aoi and sakura are already together, taka and mondo will get together don't worry! idfk abt makoto, i'll decide later
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 28
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

“...Chihiro, what is this exactly?” Makoto asked, scratching his head as the others entered a new room on the second floor of Hope’s Peak Academy. Chihiro had beaten them there, and was clearly already busy. 

“It’s a computer lab! I’m getting all the computers running, I’m almost done!” Chihirio sat in the center of a mountain of laptops, typing furiously on one of them. She sat in the far corner of a wide room, one wall covered in shelves with laptop compartments. The room was strewn with beanbags and couches and desks, well-lit and spacious. In summary, it was perfect for playing video games.

“I have a surprise for everyone actually…” Chihiro smiled, and beckoned everyone over to her computer. Her screen displayed a loading window for…

“What is… Mine-craft?” Celeste asked, leaning in closer to get a better look.

“Is it some sort of… coding software?” Hina looked confused.

“I’ve seen this before, I believe...correct me if I’m wrong, but this is an open-world type simulation?” Kyoko asked.

“It’s a game! That we can all play!” Chihiro explained. Most of them still looked just as confused. “Everyone grab a computer, and I’ll show you!”

“I’ll pass on participating in this silly game.” Byakuya looked utterly uninterested. 

“C’mon Byakuya, Chihiro worked so hard! At least give it a try!” Makoto pleaded. Byakuya sighed and grabbed a computer, and sat down next to Makoto, Kyoko, and Toko at one of the round tables in the center of the room. Sakura and Hina flopped on a beanbag together, while Mondo and Taka took the pillow chairs next to them. Celeste sat down at another table and clapped for Hifumi to bring her a computer. Everyone opened their laptops, where the server list had already loaded in.

“Your screen should say ‘Hope’s Peak Server’ at the top of the display, click on that.” Everyone followed Chihiro’s instruction, with some limited difficulty.

“Ms Fujisaki, is my screen supposed to be all pixel-y?” Hifumi adjusted his glasses. Chihiro nodded.

“Yup! Just let it load in.”

“Why is my screen brown? IS IT POSSESED?” Hiro gasped and covered his eyes from the screen.

“It’s loading, give it a moment.” Suddenly, everyone’s screen lit up with the brand-new Minecraft world stretching out before them. 

“AH! IT IS POSSESED!” Hiro yelled and shielded himself with his arms from the computer.

“D-do you even know h-how computers work? Or are y-you just as stupid as you l-look?” Toko growled.

“Hey! No need to be so hostile, sheesh.” 

“So, Chihiro, will you explain to us how all of this works?” Sakura asked. “I am curious to see how this program works.”

“So basically, Minecraft is a randomly generated landscape made of squares and blocks. Your goal is just to explore, gather materials, and build whatever you want! If we can’t go outside and build in the real world, we can at least have a simulation. It’ll be a nice distraction from… well...” Chihiro paused, another wave of sadness from the recent trial and execution the class had suffered through hitting everyone. “You know… Anyway, I made each of you a skin, which is how you appear to everyone else, and a username, which will be your first initial, an underscore, and your last name. Mondo is M_Owada, Taka is K_Ishimaru, you get the idea. You’ll figure out the controls a little as you go, but basically, W is forward, S is backward, A is right, D is left, and space is jump. You break blocks with right click, and place blocks with left click! Questions now!”

Taka raised his hand. Chihiro giggled and pointed to him. “Yes, Taka?”

“What are these...heart-shaped symbols above this row of squares? And what are these… chicken breasts?” 

“The squares are called your hotbar, it shows what items you have, and lets you use them! You have a bunch more in your inventory, just press E. You need to eat in this game, and the chicken breasts are your hunger. If you get down to 3, you become slower, and if they get to 0, you get hurt. The hearts are your health! If you fall, or get hit by a monster, or basically get hurt, you take damage! When all the hearts go away, you die! Don’t worry, you come back to life.”

“We can DIE?” Hina looked horrified.

“You respawn, don’t worry! You come back to life right where you stand, or, the last bed you sleep in.”

“This seems… mildly interesting, I suppose.” Byakuya started tentatively moving around.

“I broke mine, dammit! I’m stuck in this weird blue shit!” Mondo cursed.

“I believe that is water, bro! Jump out of it onto the land!” Taka advised. Mondo followed his instruction.

“Thanks bro!” Mondo smiled at Taka and fist-bumped him.

“The nighttime announcement is about to go off. We can resume learning in the morning.” Kyoko interjected. Everyone nodded and began to disperse from the new room back into their dorms. Makoto paused in front of Chihiro.

“Chihiro, I want to thank you for putting this all together, this is really cool!” Makoto looked grateful. Chihiro looked surprised.

“Oh, no problem, Makoto, it was nice to work with computers again.” She smiled. “Hopefully this’ll bring us all together so no… no more…” Chihiro’s eyes got misty.

“I know.” Makoto sighed. “Night, Chihiro, I’ll see you tomorrow morning.” Makoto closed the door behind him, leaving Chihiro in the dark, new room at Hope’s Peak Academy. 

Chihiro closed her eyes, and fell asleep to the quiet humming of the computers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hope y'all like!

Chihiro blinked awake at 7:05am to a knock at the door. She rubbed her eyes and stumbled to the door and opened it, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. 

“G’morning Chihiro!” Hina stood at the front of the group, holding a platter of pastries. Everyone else stood behind her, carrying plates and drinks.

“What’s… happening?” Chihiro looked confused.

“We all are interested in this game you’ve set up. We’d like to play more.” Kyoko pushed through the cluster of students into the room and grabbed her laptop.

“What do we do now that it is set up?” Celeste asked as the others grabbed their computers and settled down in their spots. 

“Well, you kinda just play! I’ll help you guys along the way.”

The group logged on, and promptly descended into chaos.

“Bro, where are you right now? I don’t see you.” Mondo leaned in too close to his screen. 

“I don’t know bro! I seem to be in a hole!” Taka furiously tapped the spacebar, to no avail. 

“Here, Taka, break that block and jump out!” Chihiro showed him how to break blocks. He gasped.

“Now I can build a home for my bro and I from this wonderful dirt!” Taka looked delighted.

“You are building your home out of… dirt?” Celeste looked mildly disgusted.

“Dirt is the building block of life! How dare you say that my home will be ugly!” Taka looked genuinely offended.

“Don’t insult my bro like that! His house is awesome!” Mondo yelled, outraged.

“Thanks bro!”

“Wait, I can see you!”

“BRO!”

“BRO!”

“What are t-these… things? W-why is it dark?” Toko looked confused as she jumped around.

“Those are monsters, or ‘mobs’, they try to kill you. Just hide and you’ll be okay!” 

“What’s that building?” Hiro asked. “And why does my screen say I died?”

“Already? Hmph, unsurprising.” Byakuya scoffed.

“It says you’ve already died twice, Byakuya.” Makoto looked over at his screen.

“I was away from my keyboard!” 

“How did you respawn?”

“That building would be Ms Ludenberg’s new, temporary home! I am no stranger to video games, I simply got together the wood I needed and built her a temporary mansion!” Hifumi interrupted proudly, adjusting his glasses with a flourish.

“This is NOT THE WOOD I DEMANDED, YOU FOOL!” Celeste roared, causing Hifumi to jump. She sighed. “However, for the time being, it must do.” She smiled cutely, outburst forgotten. “Some of you may stay the night. Anyone who enters without permission will be promptly taken care of.”

“I built us a dirt home, bro!” Taka led Mondo over to a 12x12 dirt block, hollowed on the inside. 

“Bro, you didn’t have to do that, you know, I built us a bigger home!” Mondo led Taka over to a relatively impressive wooden cottage, complete with flowers outside and a small path leading to the front door.

“That’s real impressive, Mondo!” Hiro leaned over to look at the house.

“It’s aight, I’ll make it better.”

“Byakuya, did you die again?”

“...”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> say hi to my favorite dr1 character baby!  
> also here are the dogs yay kiyomondo has dogs now

Several hours and several more deaths later, most players had gotten a feel for the controls and had sort of figured out how to get items and not drown in every lake within a 50 foot radius.

“So… w-what do we d-do now? Just wander around l-like a bunch of i-idiots?” Toko had been her usual level of cheery, and had been not-so subtly tailing Byakuya, who was trying to make it seem like he was a master at the game. Really, he had died about 12 times already, second only to Hiro, who had somehow managed to die a grand total of 45 times within the first hour. 

“You should probably get some wood and build a temporary house! We can spread out a little so no one’s area clashes.” Chihiro announced.

“I will stay here, with my in-progress mansion. I have taken a liking to these wooded flatlands.” Celeste had not left her impressive dark-oak mansion, and Hifumi had been furiously building at top speed to get the mansion as big as she wanted.

“Bro and I are going to go over there! Those greenish-gray woods look very suitable!” Taka proclaimed, sprinting over to the taiga woods. 

“Any of you trespass in bro and my home, and I kill you. Got it?” Mondo glared at everyone else as he followed Taka into the taiga. 

“Hina and I are going down this river, to the east.” Sakura was surprisingly adept at the game, and had already gathered several apples and made swords for Hina and her. They had been the ones fending off the mobs, along with Kyoko, who had figured out mining and given the both of them stone tools. 

“WOAH! THERE ARE PEOPLE OVER HERE!” Hiro yelped, falling out of his chair. 

“Hiro, those are US, duh.” Hina looked irritated.

“NO NO THEY HAVE BIG NOSES AND HOUSES!” Hiro looked delighted as he ran around the village. “These lil guys are awesome! They make funny sounds!”

“Those are villagers! They’re just like the animals, but you can trade items with them! They’re friendly, don’t worry, just don’t hurt them.” Chihiro checked around the village, making sure there weren’t any zombie villagers, and then let Hiro loose.

“These guys are awesome! I’m living here!” Hiro began naming all the villagers. “You’ll be Square-face, and you’re gonna be Grapey, and you…”

“Sh-shut up!” Toko snapped. 

“Everyone, you should get some stone, so you can make tools!” Hina advised.

“How do I do that? Where is stone? Where am I?” Makoto looked bewildered.

“Here, Makoto, I’ll show you.” Kyoko took Makoto over to her already fully-functional strip mine.

“Are these… dogs? Are there DOGS IN THIS GAME?” Taka’s eyes glittered with excitement.

“Hold the fuck up, DOGS? HOW DO I GET THEM?” Mondo was overcome with excitement.

“Oh, those are wolves! You just right-click them with a bone! Do that a couple of times and they’ll be tamed into dogs and follow you around and hunt for you!” 

“I HAVE TAMED A DOG!” Taka announced.

“THESE GUYS ARE FUCKIN ADORABLE!” Mondo looked like he was about to cry.

“I WILL NAME HIM TIBERIUS!” 

While Mondo began building them a cabin and Taka tamed every wolf he could possibly find, Makoto, Toko, and Byakuya were having a housing dispute.

“I’m l-living with Master! H-he needs me, s-so I can do his work f-for him!” Toko growled at Makoto.

“I don’t want you in my house.” Byakuya rolled his eyes. “You’ll be in my way. Build yourself a shack outside my house and keep fetching me materials.”

“I claimed this area first, Byakuya! I already have my starter home on it! Just move to those woods or something…” Makoto argued. “Toko, you’re really going to let him treat you like this in a GAME, too?”

“M-master can do whatever he wants to m-me…” Toko’s eyes glazed over and she blushed. Byakuya groaned.

“Just move, I’m not gonna let you push me around this time!” Makoto pushed back.

“D-don’t talk to Master like tha… a… ACHOO!” Toko sneezed in Makoto’s face. Makoto wiped his face, alarmed.

“Oh no, it’s HER…” Byakuya slumped in his chair. Toko’s head rose slowly.

“HEY HEY HEY EVERYBODY!” Toko’s eyes were red, and painting her face was a manic grin.

“...Ah, so it is her.” Kyoko said quietly.

“GENOCIIIIIDE JACK! I’M FREE!” Genocide Jack howled and cackled. Her head turned toward her computer. “Oh hoho, what’s thiiiis?” 

“I actually prepared for this! Catch!” Chihiro chucked a laptop at Genocide Jack, which she barely caught. 

“Ooooh, thiiiis looks interesting! What is it?”

“It’s a video game called Minecraft.” Kyoko said flatly.

“NO WAY, MINECRAFT? I LOVE MINECRAFT!” Genocide Jack whooped and cheered.

“Woah, you know what this is?” Hiro asked.

“HELL YEAH I DO! I loooove this game!” Genocide Jack eyed the computer eagerly. “Found a couple of my pretty victims on this game!” The room cringed. She rubbed her hands together.

“Time for some real fun!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wuh oh genocide jack goin wild

“Okay, who showed her how to make tnt?” Byakuya groaned. 

“No one, cutie! I’m a total pro at this game!” Genocide Jack had spent the past few hours hiding in trees and dropping tnt on people and firing arrows indiscriminately. 

“STOP SHOOTING ME!” Hina yelled, frusturated. “LEAVE US ALONE, YOU LONG-TONGUED FREAK!”

“HEEEEY, WHO ARE YOU CALLING A FREAK, MELONS?”

“STOP COMMENTING ON MY BOOBS!”

“Woah, woah, guys, calm down!” Makoto attempted to deescalate the situation before things went too far. 

“You all are being far too loud for my liking.” Byakuya grumbled. Makoto quickly leaned in and whispered in Byakya’s ear. 

“Genocide Jack will obey you, can you order her around a little?” Byakuya looked half-offended at this prospect.

“I don’t have to interact with that maniac if I don’t want to.

“Please, Kuya?”

“...Ugh.” He returned to his game.

“How are you even playing this game? Don’t those milkers block the screen?” 

“CUT IT OUT!”

“Stop it.” Byakuya didn’t look up from his screen. “You’re annoying me.” Genocide Jack looked absolutely enthralled that Byakuya had acknowledged her existence, and fell silent, running around shooting zombies and chickens. Makoto gave Byaukya a grateful smile.

“Mondo, look at the base I made us!” Taka beamed with pride as he showed Mondo a 12x12 dirt hut with a spruce door and a single torch outside.

“That’s awesome bro! But I already made us a pretty sturdy house, over here.” Mondo had built a beauitful spruce cottage, complete with architecture, a balcony, and a pond full of lilypads outside. 

“Woah, that’s really impressive, Mondo!” Hiro ogled. “I just have my hole!”

“Your.. what?” Hina looked concerned.

“My hole! I dug a hole and bury myself in it when I see danger! Works every time!”

“...Interesting strategy.” Celeste looked disdainful.

“I’m finished with our home, do you like it?” Sakura nudged Hina. “I made it simple but safe, so none of those monsters can get in.

“This is BEAUTIFUL! I’m so proud of you, sweetie! Hina leaned up and pecked Sakura on the cheek. 

“Ugh, keep it together, you two.” Byakuya rolled his eyes. 

“Hmph. You’re just jealous you’re not dating someone awesome.” Hina shot back, leaning into Sakura’s arm. Sakura smiled shyly.

“So, how are everyone’s bases coming along?” Chihiro called. “Sakura and Mondo, those are really impressive! Hiro… also good job…!” Chihiro snorted.

“My hole is awesome, dude!”

“My mansion is coming along nicely, I would say.” Celeste beamed while Hifumi panted behind her. He gave a thumbs-up and continued on.

“Kyoko may have helped me a little on my house…” Makoto smiled sheepishly. Kyoko nodded, engrossed in her screen. “And Byakuya’s hiding out here too until he figures out how to build houses.” Byakuya shot him a look full of hatred.

“I don’t need a home, I have MY EXPLOSIVES!” Genocide Jack set off another huge explosion, startling Mondo and Taka.

“MY DOGS ARE OVER THERE, YOU PSYCHO! YOU HURT MY DOGS AND I’LL SHOVE THOSE EXPLOSIVES RIGHT UP YOUR P-”

“WOAH WOAH WOAH, Mondo, calm DOWN.” Makoto cut in before Mondo could finish his less than SFW thought.

“BWAHAHAHA, YOUR ANGER MAKES ME ALL WARM AND TINGLY!” Genocide Jack started sweating.

“BACK OFF.” Taka glared.

“Awww, someone got a CRUSH?” Genocide Jack mocked Taka. “So CUUUTE!”

“BACK OFF HIM, YOU TWO-FACED WH-”

“MONDO.” Makoto butted in again.

Hina sighed. 

“I thiiiink we all should take a little break…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> add me on tiktok @hades_remastered, dm for requests! ty for the support!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh hiro no

The group headed to the cafeteria for a late lunch, and for once, chatter filled the hall instead of solemn quiet.

“Chihiro, explain to us our goal in this game, I’m still a bit unclear.” Kyoko asked as they all took their usual seats.

“Okay! Basically, you’re trying to gather as much useful and upgraded stuff as you can to prepare to defeat… The Ender Dragon.” Chihiro said dramatically.

“An Endey-whatnow?” Genocide Jack interrupted.

“A DRAGON?” Hiro looked absolutely terrified. “IS IT GONNA EAT ME?!”

“No, Hiro, don’t worry,” Chihiro giggled. “Basically, there are 2 other dimensions you get to via portals! The first one’s called the Nether, and it’s basically this rocky, lava filled place with fortresses that have important materials to make potions! The other one is the End, which has a secret portal you have to find. The Ender Dragon is a huge black dragon that lives there. Your goal is to defeat it.”

“So it is essentially a final showdown?” Celeste looked intrigued in an unsettling way. 

“That sounds daunting, what must we do to prepare?” Sakura asked.

“Oh, you just need to get really good stuff and get good at fighting! The game also doesn’t end there anyway, it’s just the central goal. You can keep playing after you beat it.”

“So, theoretically, this game is infinite…” Hifumi mused.

“Yep!”

“What are other things people commonly enjoy in this game?” Celeste asked.

“Well, lots of people like to build houses, cities, art, just anything you want really! You can build little challenges in-game and play them, those are called minigames. You can collect things, fight, anything you can think of!” 

“MORE HOLES!” Hiro yelled. 

“I can make… art? With BLOCKS?” Hifumi’s eyes gleamed.

“Keep the NSFW stuff to a minimum, wouldja?” Hina rolled her eyes.

“Shall we return? I would like to continue playing.” Celeste suggested. The group rushed back into the room, and eagerly resumed their gameplay.

“I think we all need to go mining to get better materials!” Chihiro explained to the group how to stripmine, and everyone got swiftly to work. 

“I like this very much!” Taka looked absolutely enraptured. 

“I dunno man, I’m kinda bored…” Mondo yawned. “I’m gonna go build more, you got this bro?” Taka nodded.

“Yessir!” He nodded stiffly

“G-get out of my s-strip mine, you thief!” Toko growled at Makoto. She’d switched back during lunch, to the relief of some and disappointment of others.

“Hey, it was just an accident! You shouldn’t have built so close to me anyway…” 

“Yo, Chihiro, I found this blue stuff! What is it? Is it magic?” Hiro called.

“...Hiro, you found diamonds! Wow, that was fast!”

“What do I do with them?”

“Mine them with that iron pickaxe and go back to the surface to put them away! Those are really valuable!

“Okay!” Hiro was silent for about 30 seconds. “Done! Hey, what’s this orange glowy stuff?”

“HIRO, NO! DON’T WALK INTO THAT!”

“OH NO WHY AM I ON FIRE WHY CAN’T I SEE?!”  
“And there go the diamonds…” Chihiro sighed and laid her head down on the table.

“Wait why am I dead?”

**Author's Note:**

> if u got suggestions or requests, drop em in the comments!


End file.
